Summer Nights
by SailorMew4
Summary: Another year, another Woodstick Festival. Though unlike last year where new love was made an old flame would reignite through these Summer Nights.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: Enjoy Summer Nights. A Starla fic that I thought of to make Stan happy.**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

It was 1980 something inside a van with air sprayed peace signs and rainbows. Inside the van a young woman in her 20's brunette sat with a pink top with bell bottoms. She had an upset look as she stared out the back window.

"What's wrong my flower?" asked a man with an alluring voice and blonde hair as he looked like a hippie.

"I don't know Thistle I thought maybe some of my friends would call," replied Carla as she looked sadly. "Especially, Stanley."

"Aw forget about him," said Thistle as Carla's eyes had a dazed look before she herself.

"I can't forget about Stan, he's my first love," countered Carla with a glare.

Thistle had a slight angry look as he said, "Why? He's just a nobody."

"Stan is not a nobody," said Carla sternly as she backed away from him. "I'm sure he still remembers me."

"Of course he wouldn't forget you broke his heart," said Thistle offhandedly as Carla's eyes widen.

"What do you mean? I thought it was mutual."

"Of course it was," said Thistle as he tuned his guitar as he walked out the van. "I'll be right back, sweetie."

Carla raised an eyebrow as she looked around the van as sighed at sometimes her boyfriend really annoyed her. She cringed at the mess in van. She clean up some mess til she found a bouquet of wilted flowers. She raised an eyebrow as she read the card aloud, "To: Carla McCorkle. I miss you so much. I miss you a bunch. I miss your touch. You are my crutch. From Stanley Pines."

Carla's eyes widen at the note she thought aloud, "Stan sent flowers?"

"So you found my secret."

Carla turned around to face Thistle with an angry look with tears in her eyes as she asked with a shaking voice, "You hid flowers from Stan from me?! Why?"

"Please, that's just one of them. The guy stopped sending them after I returned it all back to him with your name on them. Guess I forgot one," said Thistle as he reached out for the bouquet but Carla held it away from him.

"No. Stay from away these. How much did you send back?" asked Carla as she held the flowers with a gentle touch.

"I don't know twenty maybe more I stopped counting," said Thistle as he tried to reach for it again but Carla kicked him away with a strong kick in the gut.

"Get away from me!" screamed Carla as she kept away from him. She pushed him hard as he hit his head against the back of the van. He fell with a thud as her eyes widen as she slowly backed away. She breathed heavily before doing a slight breath of relief. "Thank God, that's over I gotta get out of here."

She walked over to the door before she felt a hand on her ankle. "AH!"

She turned to see Thistle's hand wrapped around her ankle. "LET GO!"

"You're not going anywhere Flower," said Thistle in a demonic voice. Carla looked into his eyes which turned deep crimson red. His pale skin chipping off to show off some black scales.

"What are you?" asked Carla in a fearful voice as she tried to move away.

"You should've listened to your boyfriend. I really am not what I seem. I'm what your humans call a siren," said Thistle as he rose up to grab her. Carla looked around and saw a wooden stool and grabbed it and hit him over the head with it. When he passed out she grabbed her luggage and bolted out the door.

Though unluckily enough Thistle woke up soon after she was couple yards away as he yelled, "You may be able to resist my spell but when there are more girls just like you in the world so as long as there's girls like you out there, I'll never run out of prey!"

Carla kept running she found a phone booth and grabbed a card that read Stan Co. She dialed it quickly praying Stan would forgive her. Though in a monotone voice said, "Sorry, but the line you are trying reach has been disconnected."

Carla sighed as she walked around till a newspaper stand caught her eye. Her eyes began to prick with tears as the headlines read in bold letters, "STAN PINES DEAD". She gasped softly as she began to cry at this. She never even got to say goodbye. She looked at the distance and saw Thistle's van driving off. She wiped her tears as she whispered with determination, "No more. You're not getting another girl on my watch."

* * *

~2012 Woodstick Festival~

A woman by a 1965 Buena Pueblo motorcycle she had short greying brown hair with a flower clip. She wore a pink leather jacket with pants as she watched a van in the distance. She sighed annoyed it's been a little over thirty years since she decided to follow her ex cross country. Though she's glad that the Woodstick Festival in Gravity Falls is crowded enough that no one would notice her.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Carla looked at the direction hoping that it wasn't Thistle though it was a flaming balloon that resembled…. Stan? She rubbed her eyes in shock. No it couldn't be. She looked around for someone and saw a redhead teenager who looked annoyed but unphased by the whole thing. "Excuse me who was that?"

She replied, "Oh that's Stanford Pines he lives here."

Carla's hope was crushed she was hoping it was the other twin though maybe Ford could help her. Problem though the Woodstick Festival was ending soon so he was going to move soon. Guess next year is when she could ask.

* * *

~One Year Later~

Carla rode her motorcycle as she looked for signs of Ford. She stopped by a diner as she stopped inside she saw a woman with a lazy eye and asked, "Excuse do you know where I can find Stanford Pines?"

"Oh he's working in the Mystery Shack, just follow the signs," answered Lazy Susan. Carla nodded as she followed the directions to the Shack.

* * *

At the Mystery Shack Stan grumbled at the sight of all the hippies. Stan counted his money though groaned when he heard the roar of a motorcycle. He peeked outside though his jaw dropped when he saw it was a woman. Though it wasn't prepared for when she took off her helmet. His face paled when he recognized that signature flower clip. "No. Oh no."

He ducked down from the counter causing confused looks as he yelled, "The Shack is closed! Get out!"

When he snuck into the living room Ford saw his brother and asked, "Stan what are you doing?"

"HOTPANTS!" screamed Stan as he sat on the chair praying she was only coming into the gift shop though he swore under his breath when he heard the doorbell ring as he ran back out to the gift shop.

"What are you on about?" asked Ford as he watched his twin hide.

"I'll get it!" yelled Mabel from the kitchen she rushed to the door and saw Carla. "Hello there. Can I help you?"

"Oh yes. I was wondering if Stanford Pines lives here?" asked Carla as she looked at the little girl.

"Oh Grunkle Ford. Hold on a minute. GRUNKLE FORD IT'S FOR YOU!" yelled Mabel before her and Dipper walked out to hang out with the other teenagers.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm right here," said Ford as he went over and saw the familiar face of Carla 'Hotpants' McCorkle. "Hotpants?"

"Heya Ford. I know it's awkward to see me but I just wanted some help could you help me?" requested Carla with a smile.

Ford shook his head from the shock as he motioned her to come in. "What's up Hotpants?"

"Well I know you lived in Gravity Falls for the longest time but I only found you lived here last Woodstick festival-," began Carla before Ford stopped her.

"Whoa. Wait, I wasn't here last year at the Woodstick Festival, that was Stan," said Ford completely forgetting that he faked his death.

"That's not funny Ford," said Carla with anger starting to bleed out.

"I'm serious."

"Seriously. Stop."

"Look Carla I know you're mad at Stan-."

"I'm not mad at him. In fact I'm mad at you now. You seriously can't get over that accident that you're _joking_ about his death!"

"He's not dead!"

"Sure he isn't. Then I'm sure that headline thirty years ago was fake too."

With that last thing being said Ford then chuckled as he realized the misunderstanding. "Oh. Now see what's wrong."

"What?" asked Carla super annoyed.

Ford then began to explain what happened and Carla's anger had switched with joy and sadness over and over til he finished. She then replied, "So he's really alive. Where is he?"

"Well actually-!" said Ford before he heard Stan's El Diablo drive off. "He just went out."

"Oh," said Carla realizing Stan was avoiding her.

They sat in silence til Ford offered, "How about you stay over tonight. You haven't even told me what your problem is."

"Thanks Ford, but do you mind if I see Stan first before I tell you I need to say something to him before I tell you," requested Carla with a shy smile.

"Completely understandable. I'll go set up the guest room," said Ford as he walked away leaving Carla to process all that information.

* * *

Later near midnight Stan snuck inside his own house through the gift shop before he could walk to his room the living room light got turned on with an annoyed Carla McCorkle on the couch as she greeted, "Hey Stanley. Been awhile huh?"

* * *

 **A.N: Hope you guys like this first chapter of Summer Nights. Yes it is mainly Carla and Stan related hope you enjoy! Also Carla motorcycle is based on a 1965 Bonneville.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: Enjoy Summer Nights. A Starla fic that I thought of to make Stan happy.**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

Stan stood in silent as he saw his ex-girlfriend sat on his couch with a stern look. Stan then greeted with fake confidence, "Hey….Hotpants how's it goin'?"

"Oh you know pretty well you know except riding cross country tracking my ex hippie boyfriend, while thinking my other ex is dead for the last thirty years," answered Carla as she glared at him before going back to a normal look. "Other than that it's been pretty good."

"Oh. So I'm guessin' you're mad," guessed Stan as she still had a look on her that made him shudder.

"Oh I was mad, but now I'm not," answered Carla as she walked over to Stan. "You want to know what I'm feeling?"

"No," answered Stan genuinely scared hoping he was just going to get a slap. Though what he got was a….hug?

Carla stuffed her face into his suit as she whispered, "I'm happy I get to see you again. I really missed you."

"Really?" asked Stan as he awkwardly hugged Carla backed.

"Really, really," answered back Carla she stared at him for a long time before he gave him a quick slap on the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Stan annoyed. He thought they were good.

"That is small payback for lying to the whole world, including me! You got me thinking that maybe I caused your death!" cried out Carla.

"Why would you think that?" asked Stan as he rubbed his red cheek.

"Cause….cause I thought our breakup was mutual but apparently it wasn't?! Stanley, why didn't you tell me?" asked Carla as her voice grew louder.

"You thought it was _mutual_? Heck, no! I _loved_ you Carla! You were only one who still believed in me, even _after_ I got kicked out of my dad's house! Then the next thing I know you dump me for some weird _hippie_!" yelled Stan. He expected a comeback but it never came. He looked at her and saw she had a distinct look. He suddenly felt bad. "Look, Carla, I'm sorry for yellin' but you really hurt me."

"I know," replied Carla sadly. "I saw your flowers."

"Yeah, I know you sent them back," grumbled Stan as he didn't wish to remember that.

Carla bit her lip as she replied hesitantly, "Actually, that was Thistle."

"What?"

"Yeah, he hid the flowers from me and sent them back without me knowing about it," answered Carla as she looked away for a moment. "Sorry."

"Oh," said Stan before his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Then wait, how did you see them without seeing them."

"I found one bouquet before I dumped him," answered Carla with her innocent eyes.

"You dumped him? Why?" questioned Stan as he remembered Carla was really into him at the beginning.

"Um, well, actually that's why I'm here. You see I thought your brother could help me," answered Carla not wanting to tell Stan he was right about Thistle.

They stood awkwardly for a moment before Stan coughed then asked, "So where you stayin'?"

"Ford is letting me stay the night."

"Okay. Well night," said Stan awkwardly before he rushed over to his room.

"Night," replied Carla with the same awkward tone in her face as she walked over to her room.

Though as if they had a secret connection when they entered their rooms and they said, "Well, that could've gone better."

* * *

The next morning Carla woke as she smelt pancakes. She walked in with her night shirt and matching night pants. When she walked in see saw the twins, Stan, and Ford. Mabel looked at her and greeted, "Hello!"

"Hey there," greeted Carla as she felt a bit nervous talking to her.

"So, my name is Mabel Pines. What's yours?" asked Mabel as she stared at the woman.

"Carla McCorkle."

Dipper eyes widen as he coughed on his orange juice as he asked with a hoarse whisper, "Carla 'Hotpants' McCorkle?"

Carla turned to boy as she asked, "Yes. How did you know?"

"Um Grunkle Stan told me about you," answered Dipper which caused Stan to drop the frying pan.

Carla looked at Stan with an amused look as she asked, "Really? Stanley talked about me."

"Oh yeah basically telling how he really-OW!" said Dipper before Stan "accidentally" hit him with a newspaper.

"Really what?"

"Nothing," answered Dipper as he glared at his uncle who acted as if he was innocent.

"Wait! I want to know who you were to Stan! Pretty please!" begged Mabel wanting to know the juicy details.

"Well I'm kinda his first girlfriend," answered Carla a little afraid of Mabel's reaction.

"WHAT! Girlfriend?! What happened? Why'd you break up?" asked Mabel as she basically dragged Carla to the table.

"Actually Hotpants I was wondering what your problem was, so I could figure out to help you" inputted Ford before Carla got busy answering Mabel.

"He's the problem," answered Carla not completely comfortable telling what he was in front of the kids and Stan.

"Oh! Well um what is he doing?" asked Ford as he fumbled with his fingers not being very good at the whole dating thing.

"Um….I don't think your family is going to believe me."

"They will," replied Ford certainly knowing what these kids went through.

"He's….he's a siren," answered Carla finally as she prepared for some laughs though that isn't what she got.

"No way! A siren!"

"Isn't a siren supposed to live in the water?"

"I knew he was trouble!"

Carla shook her head in shock as she asked flabbergasted, "Wait! You believe me?"

"Completely!" they all replied in unison some with confidence and some anger.

"So Ford can you help me?" asked Carla with hopeful eyes.

"I'll do what I can, but I need to research what I know about them," answered Ford as he began walking to his lab. "Dipper! Come join me!"

Dipper smiled wide as he did so but Mabel still followed him purposely leaving Stan alone with Carla.

* * *

Before Dipper went downstairs he asked Mabel, "Is something wrong?"

"No, but I need your help," requested Mabel as her eyes began glow with an idea forming in her head.

"With what?" asked Dipper a little suspicious.

"To get Stan together with Carla!" announced Mabel, though not loud enough for it to be heard by anyone but Dipper.

"Wait. What?!" asked Dipper thinking it was a bad idea.

"Come on Dipper, Stan lost his first love because of an evil _siren_ , he wasn't human. I bet Stan and Carla were meant to be," answered Mabel as Dipper still looked hesitant. "Please Dipper, wouldn't you want to give someone a chance at love that was stolen from them 'cause of some crazy brainwashing."

With that little comment hitting Dipper a little too personal he sighed before showing a small smile, "Alright, let's get Stan and Carla together. What's the first step?"

"Leaving them alone for a bit, which I already started," answered Mabel as she pointed to the kitchen.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Probably about love."

* * *

Back in the kitchen Stan and Carla sat in silence till Carla said in annoyance, "Say it. I know you want to."

"Say what?"

"You know exactly _what_."

"No, I don't."

Carla sighed in annoyance as she said, "Tell me 'I told you so' 'cause your right. You were about Thistle."

"Carla, I may say that any other time but not this time. You were hurt. I'm not going to mock your pain," said Stan with the most serious expression Carla ever seen. She always knew him as a troublemaker; a bad boy who would jump at the chance to make a joke. Now, however, he's so different. More mature but still retaining that mischievous and childlike aura around him.

She kept quiet till she whispered, "What about you? You were hurt, a lot more by the way Ford told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

" _Everything_."

"Well, I um _cough_ this isn't about me. It's about _you_ so what do you want to do while Sixer is cooped up in his lab?" asked Stan thinking of ways to cheer up Carla.

Carla looked at time and yelled, "Is it that late already!"

"Late? It's 8:30," questioned Stan to the woman.

"No, you don't understand the Festival started half an hour ago! That jerk may have hypothesized another girl!" yelled Carla as she rushed to go change clothes.

"What do you mean?" asked Stan as he tried to follow her.

"Thistle controls girl by _singing_ the Woodstick Festival has concerts all day today. Who knows when he'll go up!" yelled Carla frantic as she grabbed her pink leather jacket and rushed out to her motorcycle.

"Wait!" yelled Stan from inside before she rode off.

"What Stan!" yelled Carla not wanting to waste another second.

"I'm coming with you," said Stan as he came out without his usual suit on, instead he wore an aged black leather jacket though he kept on his black pants and brown shoes.

"Ha! Can you even ride?" asked Carla with a smirk.

"Of course. I once was in a bike gang," said Stan with a smug smile as he showed off an old bike helmet. Carla sighed as she scooted back so he could drive. He hopped on as he warned, "Might want to hold on. I don't exactly follow the speed limits of anything."

"What are you on ab-EEK!" screeched Carla as she held on tighter when he zoomed off while he just laughed it up while driving off the Woodstick Festival.

* * *

 **A.N: Thought if I can't do a chapter of my AU I could do one of my shorter stories so here's another chapter of Summer Nights. In case you're wondering, in an early draft Alex made a character that was a biker from Stan's past so I would assume he was apart of a Bike Gang. Plus with all that running from a law it would be a surprise if he wasn't.**


	3. Grease is the Word

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: Okay Chapter 3 let's do this. Also starting now we are finally getting a chapter title. Speaking of which at one point you might want to open a new tab or play YouTube on your phone with this link: watch?v=8gqiyqu1GVE . Hope you enjoy Chapter Three: Grease is the Word**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

When they arrived at the Woodstick Festival Carla had a dazed look as Stan helped her off as he said, "Sorry, was that too fast?"

Carla stayed silent before she took a deep breath and yelled, "That was _amazing_! I never gone so fast!"

"Hehe had to run from the cops somehow," commented Stan as he momentarily forgot that Carla didn't know about all his swindles as he turned and saw she had a shocked face.

"Stan? What exactly happened after we broke up?" asked Carla as he placed a tarp over the motorcycle.

"Let's just my life went more downhill than ever after you left," answered Stan as he began to walk through the festival with an annoyed look. Carla didn't respond he sighed knowing actually what she was thinking. "Don't you blame yourself. It was all on me."

Carla frowned as they walked through getting a bit of odd looks. "Why do you think everyone is staring?"

"It's because it's the _Woodstick Festival_ , this entire festival is basically overrun with anything that had been popular in the 60s or 70s," answered Stan as he glared at all "hippie" junk.

"So what makes us stand out?" asked Carla which caused Stan to raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously? We look like we just walked out of _Grease_?" answered Stan as he referred to the leather jackets and overall look.

"At least we look cool, come on you and I know the 50s was the best time period," teased Carla as she knows that her and Stan bonded anything 50s themed. She sighed as she remembered why they loved the Juke Joint so much.

"Mr Pines?!" asked a confused voice they turned to see Wendy and the rest of the teenagers.

"Wendy?! What are you doing here?" asked Stan.

"Hanging out with my friends. What are _you_ doing here?" asked back Wendy as she raised an eyebrow at the old "couple".

"Uh well we were uh…"

"We're looking for the singer named Thistle Downe," answered Carla not having the time for Stan's stuttering.

"Oh him. He comes every year, but I never caught one of his shows. Is he any good?" asked Wendy to Carla.

"No. Avoid his songs at all costs," answered Carla with a straight face.

"Why? Apparently reviews say his songs are great especially to the female audience," wondered Tambry as she showed his reviews on her phone.

Carla ignored it as she just shook her head as she heard that familiar guitar tune she turned to Stan as she said, "Stan! Come on I know where to go now!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Lab Ford looked through his notes til he heard Dipper said, "I found their weakness!"

Ford rushed over and read it over as he said proudly, "Good job Dipper! Alright, get your sister and we'll go tell Stan and Hotpants."

Dipper nodded till Mabel came down with an urgent face as she yelled, "Stan and Carla are gone!"

"What?!"

"Where would they go?" asked Dipper.

Ford pondered for a moment till he his eyes grew wide as he grabbed his coat and yelled, "Quick! We gotta get to that Festival!"

* * *

As both groups rushed to the center stage they all ended up yelling at the same time, "Don't listen to him!"

The entire crowd turned to the Pines Family and Carla with questioning looks. Though Thistle who could recognize that flower clip anywhere announced on the mic, "My Flower, you're here. Along with….oh! Is that Stan Pines? Why don't you all come up here."

They all walked cautiously as they weren't sure what he planning. Thistle who placed his guitar down as he greeted, "My, Flower and Stanley you two haven't changed a bit."

"And you don't look like a day over twenty," greeted Carla sharply with a bitter tone as it was true. Thistle's appearance hasn't changed one bit despite it being thirty years.

"Oh come on are you still bitter at what happened?" asked Thistle as Carla glared at him before he turned to Stan. "And Stanley, it's been so long. Honestly thought you _died_."

The Pines glare at the siren knowing he's just trying to get their goat. Thistle then asked with a little anger in his voice, "Now, mind telling me why you people are trying to stop my performance?"

"You and I both know exactly what you are Thistle," spat out Carla as she watched his eyes changed red before returning back. "A monster."

"I'm the monster? Why, Flower, aren't you being a hypocrite," said Thistle as he turned to the audience. "Listen my beautiful audience! This woman accuses me as being a monster but really _she_ is. She dated Stanley Pines when she was young and out of nowhere she _dumps_ him. In the most horrible way possible."

The audience gasped at that as Thistle went closer to Carla with his red eyes glowing. "She _cheated_ on him."

"Stan was nothing but _loyal_ to her." A step closer. Fists clenched.

"And she _betrayed_ him." Another step. Eyes began to gloss over with water.

"To make matters _worse_." Another step. Eyes began to water.

"She never " _officially_ " dumped him." Another step. Fists clench tighter.

"She just _left_ without a _single word_." He arrived in front of Carla. Tears began to form at the edge of the eyes.

"So Flower who's the _real_ monster here?" asked Thistle as he looked at her straight in the eye. A single tear fell. "Yeah, _hurts_ doesn-AGH!"

He was cut off as Stan left hooked him right in the face as Stan's glasses were clouded up by fog not showing what his eyes as he yelled, "Shut up you Tree Hugger!"

The audience gasped at the sight as Mayor Tyler yelled, "Get 'em! Get 'em!"

Thistle wiped off some blood from his mouth and nose as he rose up as his eyes glow more red as he asked trying to hide his true voice, "I don't even know why you're here Stanley. The Woodstick Festival is about the musically gifted as we celebrate the peaceful and love sharing times of the 60s and 70s. Not your troublemaking 50s crud and I've heard you sing, though maybe you finally beat a cat in a singing competition now who knows."

Grunkle Stan was about to do say a comeback but Mabel walked over to him and said, "You have no right to say that!"

Thistle looked down and commented, "Aren't you two the kids that ruined the Love God show last year?"

"Maybe. But that doesn't matter I bet our family could beat your hippie music!" challenged Mabel as she stared down at Thistle.

"What?!"

"Mabel!"

Thistle laughed, "Haha. Really? What would you even sing if you're not singing our "hippie" music?"

"You made a fun of the 50s so here's a hint "Grease is the Word"," said Mabel which caused Thistle and the crowd laughed.

"I think your confused _Little Girl_ the Woodstick Festival is for the time period of 60s and 70s not the 50s," chuckled Thistle which caused Mabel to blush thinking she messed up again.

"Actually the movie _Grease_ was made in 19 _78_ so _Mabel_ isn't wrong," corrected Dipper not liking this Thistle guy one bit either.

"He's right you know!" yelled a crowd member.

Thistle growled as he said, "Fine. Singing competition. The last concert of the Woodstick Festival. Right here. Be ready."

"We'll be there," accepted Mabel while Dipper nodded along with her as Carla, Stan, and Ford shared a shocked look.

* * *

When they returned home the adults still had their shocked faces when they went inside Ford asked in an urgent voice, "Dipper! We looked at what sirens do? Why did you encourage Mabel to challenge him?"

"Grunkle Ford we found the weakness to sirens! We can beat him!" said Dipper as he then got pulled by Carla.

"You found his weakness! What is it?" begged Carla.

"According to Greek Mythology the Sirens lost a singing competition with the Muses and was destroyed by their own jealously. So if Grunkle Ford and I can build a machine to redirect his song back with the power of his negative harmonics at him we could potentially destroy him," explained Dipper but Carla's eyes still had fear in her eyes.

" _Potentially_?!" cried out Carla with worried eyes. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we make sure he doesn't attack anybody. Though sirens mostly use their songs to attract the opposite gender they can also be used to turn the entire audience against each other," explained Ford as he put on his gloves to get to work.

"Wait, then if he starts singing how do we not get controlled by him?" asked Stan not wanting to get violent against his will.

"Easy. Ear plugs covered in beeswax," answered Ford as he showed a notepad of it which caused his family to give him a questioning look.

"Question."

"Yes Hotpants?"

"How did you get this much information on sirens?"

"Oh! I found a female one but luckily enough I escaped her clutches."

"Oh, is that how you know what resists their powers?"

"Yes. It took a lot of trail and error."

"Now we got that covered what song from _Grease_ are we doing?" asked Mabel as she grabbed her extra _Grease_ CD.

"Who says we're singin'? I never agreed to that," answered Stan as he did not want to sing in front of a crowd..

"Come on Stan, it doesn't matter if we have bad singing voices we just got to do it, so man up!" scolded Carla as she didn't have time for this.

"Easy for you to say! I've heard every one in this room sing and let me you something Carla. I obviously don't have mezzo-soprano voice like you. I don't have trebles or boy soprano like the twins do anymore. And I don't have baritone like Ford does."

Before Carla could respond she turned to Ford and asked, "Wait you have a baritone singing voice?"

"A little."

"Interesting," complemented Carla before she turned to Stan. "That….that's besides the point Stanley. You have to sing."

"You know Grunkle Stan you didn't sing too bad when we did that karaoke thing," commented Mabel as Stan motioned her to not mention that.

Ford and Carla turned to him as Carla accused, "Oh! So you sing for karaoke, but not for the sake of destroying an evil siren?"

"Hey! I sang so we could destroy zombies!" countered Stan as he didn't want to discuss this.

"What's the difference here?" asked Carla with a raised eyebrow.

"There just is," said Stan as he really did not want to sing.

"Fine. Whatever don't sing, we still need to pick a song," grumbled Carla as she pinched her nose.

Mabel frowned at the little arguement worried her matchmaking wasn't going to work but thought of a great loophole, "I know the perfect song. "Summer Nights" that way all of us have a reason to be on stage."

"Hmm good idea Mabel, but question. Who's Sandy and Danny?" asked Carla with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. Guess we'll figure it out on the way," half-lied Mabel as she thought of plan to make Grunkle Stan and Carla have the lead singing parts.

"That also leads to another problem. We need to look the part. How are going to make costumes in a couple days," wondered Carla which caused the Pines Family to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Carla you haven't known me too well, so here's the thing. I knit sweaters in under a day. I made a wax sculpture from scratch within a few hours. Making a couple costumes will be a synche," said Mabel with a confident smile.

Carla looked at the boys to make sure Mabel wasn't bluffing which they nodded saying it's true, "Well alright. I like your gumption, kid, so Mabel and me will work on the costumes while Ford and Dipper work on the machine. Let's start!"

"What about Grunkle Stan?" asked Mabel as she watched her uncle leave the room.

"If he wants to help he can, but if he doesn't want to then let me go," answered Carla as she held her emotions in her voice as she walked into the kitchen.

As Mabel watched her potential couple walk away she whispered, "This is going to need some motivational music."

She grabbed the radio and opened the player playing her _Grease_ CD. The song that played, ironically, was "Grease is the Word".

* * *

The song played throughout the entire Shack as Stan tried to ignore it. He sat outside with a soda in hand. Trust him, he wanted to help, but he was useless. He should've never picked a fight with that darn siren.

In fact, why did, out of all the songs, Mabel had to pick was from his and Carla's favorite movie? In fact, why did Carla have to come back? He had a great life after she broke up with him! Sure he got kicked out. Went to jail. Left alone for thirty years.

He sighed as he thought back at the moment when they rode her motorcycle. In that moment he felt _real_ romantic love. It just in that moment he felt young again, like when him and Carla baby would cut the rug at the Juke Joint. _Grease, is the word_ is right. Love was a slippery and could be hard to control.

It's funny. People used to warn him that Carla would leave him but she told she wouldn't. Stan sometimes wondered if this entire thing was a sick dream. That his brain was lying to him, trying to make him get over Carla. Even though it's been thirty flippin' years! Maybe it was a sick dream…

* * *

" _Grease is the word!"_

Carla sang along with the song with Mabel as they sewed poodle skirts. Carla was enjoying spending time with Mabel. Apparently, Mabel was the only girl that lived here. Carla wondered what would've happened if she married Stan.

She shook that thought away. If Stan was going to a baby about this let him, it didn't bother her. at all. She needed to finally get rid of that monster that's been haunting her for thirty years. This was her one chance to get a normal life again. Though what was normal to her is the question. She wasn't even sure if she could even believe that she can get a normal life, with all this siren crud in the past decades.

" _Grease is the Word!"_

Mabel sang with, whom she hoped would become Grauntie Carla in the future. For she's amazing! Plus it was about time Grunkle Stan got a real wife. She wants everyone to be happy, and she knew it Stan had the same feelings for Carla as he did when he was young.

* * *

" _This is the life of illusion!"_

The radio blared out that Ford could hear from down the lab. Out of all things Stan had to he had to aggravate the siren. He sighed, he knew why he did it. No matter how much Stan does not want to admit it he had feelings for Hotpants still.

Ford turned his wrench as he thought Stan needed to learn to stop being stubborn and show his real feelings to her. There is chance though, Ford believes, that this crazy siren trouble could be the solution to that.

" _Grease is the Word!"_

Dipper hummed the tune as he did the codes that were essential to defeat that dumb siren. He still remembered the time when Grunkle Stan told him about Carla. Dipper admits he's never seen Stan that upset about someone, not counting his family. Though he hardly encourages Mabel's matchmaking skills. This is one time he will truly allow it, though he would never admit that to her.

* * *

As if the song sped up the process Ford and Dipper finished the machine and Carla and Mabel finished the costumes for them. Stan peeked inside when he heard the sewing machine turn off before he turned away again, he wasn't going to embarrass himself in front of them again, especially Carla McCorkle.

" _Grease is the word!"_

The entire family, except Stan who just watched through the window, gathered in the living room to show their process. Ford, along with Dipper, showed how the machine should work. While Mabel modeled their costumes which caused Stan to smile seeing his two favorite girls get along greatly as he saw Carla smile at the young teen twirl around in the poodle skirt of her own design with a huge smile.

" _Grease is the word. Is the word…. Is the word… Is the word_ ," finished the song which caused Mabel to notice Stan peeked through the window as she showed off her lavender sleeveless polo shirt with a pink ascot, a pink knitted sweater with a shooting star embroidery on it, a pink poodle skirt but instead of a poodle it had a pig design, and saddle shoes. She even used leftover ribbon to make a makeshift headband.

"How do I look Grunkle Stan?" asked Mabel as she twirled around in her handmade outfit.

"You look nice, pumpkin," answered Stan as everyone gave him an intrigued look wondering how long he was listening.

"Well about Carla? I helped her outfit too!" asked Mabel as she showed off Carla's outfit.

Stan slightly blushed at her. The outfit reminded him of when they first met at the theater. She wore a magenta polo shirt with a white cardigan, a purple poodle skirt with a white poodle embroidery, and saddle shoes. "She looks nice."

"Now, for you boys. What shall you wear?" asked Mabel as she shared a mischievous look with Carla.

"Uh Mabel I don't know."

"Not sure I fit any character…"

"I never even agreed…"

"Too late!" yelled Mabel as she tackled the three of them with a tape measure in hand.

* * *

 **A.N: Yep, had fun writing this. Also just so you know it's okay to review saying it's okay to punch Thistle. Next chapter: Hopelessly Devoted to You**


	4. Hopelessly Devoted to You

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: Yep, another Summer Nights chapter, hope you guys enjoy it cause I'm going back to school on Monday so these frequent updates won't come as frequent. Either way hope you enjoy Chapter 4: Hopelessly Devoted to You**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

The next day Stan woke up with a pain in his back. He rubbed his eyes he saw the costume Mabel had made for him, Ford, and Dipper last night. That was an _interesting_ night. The girls had insisted they change blindfolded to keep the surprise. He chuckled as he remembered how they reacted when they finally saw what they were dressed as.

* * *

~Last Night~

"Tada!" cheered Mabel as her and Carla all took off the blindfolds.

Dipper was the first to look at what he was dressed as. Dipper wore a white and dark blue letterman sweater which had a Mabel Pines twist on it. First where the usual letter would be read 'DP' on the side. Then she added a design the back with a dark blue pine tree embroidery though it also had the stitching of the Big Dipper constellation above it. He had a red polo shirt, jeans, and black high tops with his signature pine tree on the side.

"So what do you think Dipper?" asked Mabel as she popped his jacket collar to make look "cooler".

"Uh really good Mabel, but what's with the Pine Trees?" asked Dipper as he didn't mind it just wondering why there was an abundant amount.

"Well, the one on your jacket represents that we are the Pines! The ones on your shoes, however, is very similar to how _I_ have the Shooting Star on my sweater here!" answered Mabel as she showed the different spots.

Ford was the next one to look at what he wore. He admits he thought his niece, or at least Hotpants, would take the moment to dress as a Poindexter, but they didn't. Instead they gave him a dark brown leather jacket that resembled a 50s 'members only' jacket with embroidery of the same pine tree as Dipper, though it was white. She also had given red shirt, jeans, and black shoes.

Ford raised an eyebrow as he asked, "I thought the theme was _Grease_? I never saw this in the movie?"

"Well, we had a little trouble deciding your outfit so we decided to give an outfit based from the other 50s based movie _West SIde Story_. Be happy we didn't decide to make you look like an _actual_ Poindexter," answered Carla as her and Mabel snickered at the thought of that.

"Thank you," thanked Ford as he blushed at the thought of dressing like that in front of a crowd.

"I also made this to put on her jacket!" added in Mabel as she gave him a gold six finger pin.

"Why, thank you," thanked Ford as he placed the pin on his jacket.

Stan was the last one and had to admit his niece wasn't just good with yarn, but also leather. He had received a black jacket with the white pine tree. Though that was all she gave him. "Uh, pumpkin not to insult you work but is this it?"

"Yeah, Carla told me you already had the look down and just needed the jacket," answered Mabel before she showed him a gold pin with the same symbol as his fez does. "This is just to add more pazazz!"

Stan looked around as he saw how Carla still avoided looking at him while Ford and Dipper joked how the character archetypes they were didn't fit them at all and Mabel had started making new sweaters for the week.

* * *

~Back at the Present~

Stan looked at the leather jacket remembering how he loved taking Carla to the Juke Joint and dance around to 50s hits. He changed into his suit as he walked out as Mabel was playing "Summer Nights" over and over again with Dipper and Ford so they can remember their cues. Stan then asked, "Shouldn't I be on this too?"

Mabel let out a surprised yelp as she answered nervously, "Well, Carla said, then Grunkle Ford confirmed, that you knew the songs by heart…..do you want to join in?"

"Nah, I got tourists to deal with. Though where did I put my fez?" answered Stan as he scratched his head. He walked into the kitchen to see Carla with his eight-ball cane and fez as she looked in the mirror. "Well, don't you look good."

Carla screamed out of shock as she dropped the cane and the fez slipped off her head. "What are you doing?!"

"Looking for my fez and, apparently my cane too," answered Stan cheekily as he smiled at a blushing and embarrassed Carla.

"Well here," said Carla as she quickly passed them to with a blushing face though Stan stopped her from going to the Festival. "What?"

"I...I….I was wondering if….maybe….after this whole _thing_ ….we could uh maybe hang out?" asked Stan nervously which caused Carla to smile ever so slightly before she processed what he asked.

"Um sorry Stan, but after this….. I'm going to leave, try to live a normal life," answered Carla as she grabbed her helmet. "See you at the competition."

"Bye…," replied Stan quietly as he watched her leave. When he heard the roar of her motorcycle he then did his usual tour.

* * *

Stan had finally finished the tour with frown. Her words still replaying in his head.

" _After this….. I'm going to leave, try to live a normal life."_

Stan had quickly past his family to avoid talking to them so he could just be alone. When Stan went inside his room he locked the door. He banged his fist against the wall, but he wasn't sure if was from anger, sadness, maybe a both?

Why? Why! Why couldn't he just get over her! It's been over thirty years and he _still_ hasn't gotten over her! He banged his fist against the wall once more before he just sat by the door as tears began to prick in his eyes.

Suddenly a familiar song played through the house as his glasses began to fog up.

" _Guess mine is not the first heart broken."_ Seriously kid, this song. So what if she hurt him. Doesn't matter. So what if he really did care for. Doesn't matter…. So what if….what if she did break his heart….he's not first, so it _doesn't matter_.

" _My eyes are not the first to cry."_ Stanley Pines doesn't cry. He didn't cry when his dad kicked him out. True. He didn't cry when his brother didn't call him. Half-true. He didn't cry when Ford disappeared. Lie. He didn't cry when the twins almost left. _Lie_. He didn't cry….when she left. _LIE!_

" _I'm not the first to know. There's just no getting over you."_ Everyone could see it. Ford...Shermie….Ma….even Pa. Though the only one who didn't know was _her_.

" _You know I'm just a fool who's willing. To sit around and wait for you."_ Haha, how right the song was. All he did was wait. Wait for _her_. Foolishly hoping she would come back. Then he saw the flowers. Flowers usually brought hope. Those ones destroyed his hope.

" _But, baby, can't you see. There's nothing else for me to do? I'm hopelessly devoted to you."_ No matter what he tried, he just couldn't. All of them. None of them did it the same as she did. For most of his life he faked a smile. Though with certain people he didn't need to… why couldn't she see that _she_ was one of them.

" _But now there's nowhere to hide. Since you pushed my love aside. I'm out of my head. Hopelessly devoted to you."_ Now she showed up in his life again. All those years of trying to move on….all down the drain. Part of him thought maybe the universe was saying they were meant to be. Guess the it wasn't. She finally pushed his love aside….and said it to his face. Man, Stanley Pines you are completely out of your head for you are to her….

" _Hopelessly devoted to you..."_

* * *

Carla rode her bike to nearby Bed and Breakfast. Though when she parked the motorcycle she didn't seem to notice the glares from some of the patrons. She walked in to the receptionist as she requested, "Could I have a room?"

The receptionist looked up as she narrowed her eyes as she asked, "Why? So you could just go over to the competition and cheat!?"

"What?" asked Carla a little fearful at what was going to happen.

The receptionist stared at her then laughed, "Ha! I'm kiddin'."

Carla then let a sigh of relief. She didn't want to stay in a motel for the next couple days.

"Haha! Trust me I get it. Ex-boyfriend trying to ruin your rep. It happens," said the receptionist with a wink.

"Right… so is there a room?" asked Carla little uncomfortable with the receptionist.

"Of course. What's the name?" asked the receptionist as she got her reading glasses to write her name down.

"Carla. Carla McCorkle."

"Nice to met ya McCorkle. Name's Dorothy Lucas," answered the receptionist. "Here you go Room 15."

Carla took the key as she walked to the room. She opened the door as she sighed from a tiring night and day. She took off her jacket as she laid on the bed and turned on the radio. Though the song made her freeze up and causing her to groan in her pillow. " _Hopelessly devoted to you…"_

" _My head is saying, 'Fool, forget him'."_ She groaned her head has been saying that her for the last thirty years! Though recently it's been shouting at her to go back with Stan.

" _My heart is saying, 'Don't let go. Hold on till the end'."_ She groaned as her heart has been yelling that to her for the last thirty years as well, but much louder then what her head was saying. She didn't want to let go, but she needed to...not just for her, but for him too. They both changed… they _both_ need to move on.

" _And that's what I intend to do. I'm hopelessly devoted to you."_ She curled up on the bed as she knew something with all her heart. There was no moving on for her. If she wanted Stan, even when she was under Thistle's spell then why it would it be any easier when he's gone. Even when she thought he _died_ she was still hopelessly devoted to him.

" _But now there's nowhere to hide. Since you pushed my love aside. I'm out of my head. Hopelessly devoted to you."_ She sighed as she laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. When she thought he died she thought it could be easier to get over him….it almost worked till she found out he was _alive_. She hugged her pillow wondering who was the one that pushed the love aside. Jeez Hotpants, you are out of your flippin' head for you weren't nothing to him but….

" _Hopelessly devoted to you."_

* * *

" _Hopelessly devoted to you…."_ finished the song as both Stan and Carla though at different sides of the town. In two completely different places. In two completely different rooms. They both heard the same song as they both realized no matter how much time will past they will both remain hopelessly devoted to each other.

* * *

 **A.N: Well, hope you enjoyed this, I know I did. Anyway see you next time in Chapter 5: Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee**


	5. Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates I'm back in school so less frequent updates. Anyway Chapter 5: Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

Carla unpacked her stuff til she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see Mabel with a huge smile and a box. "Mabel? What are you doing here?"

"You forgot this at the Shack," replied Mabel as she gave the box.

Carla raised an eyebrow as she opened and saw it was her costume. She felt super guilty as she apologized, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave it."

"No problem," replied Mabel as she looked at the room before her. "Nice room. I bet you could have a couple girls here for a sleepover."

"Sleepover?" wondered Carla knowing anyone with the Pines surname is up to something.

"Well, you know girls hanging out. I bet Abuelita, Lazy Susan, Mrs Lucas, and some of their friends could come over to have a nice hang out they're all your age," explained Mabel before she noticed the strange look on Carla's face. "What's wrong? _Gasp!_ Don't tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"Don't tell me you never had a sleepover!" exclaimed Mabel before she began to pace the floor. "That's a tragedy! Every girl should have at least _one_ sleepover!"

"Uh Mabel…"

"I mean it's like a girl tradition."

"Mabel."

"I mean how could you not!"

"Mabel!"

Mabel stopped where she stood before she calmed down and asked, "What's wrong?"

Carla giggled as she answered, "Hehe, Mabel I've had sleepovers, but I don't think my age it would make it appropriate."

"Pfft! Age is just number! We can fun no matter what! Trust me when I'm going to pushing on sixty I will still have sleepovers with my girls!" announced Mabel which caused Carla to smile. "Plus, you could just….y'know change the activities to fit the age."

Carla wondered if Mabel had full blown sleepovers since she lives with a bunch of boys. Maybe, before she leaves maybe she could give her something. "Mabel? Would you like to have a sleepover?"

"Really?!" exclaimed Mabel before she thought of something. "Wait! Can I invite whoever I want?"

"Sure, go ahead," agreed Carla as he thought how many girls could Mabel bring.

"Pinkie promise?" requested Mabel.

"Pinkie promise," agreed Carla really seeing the resemblance in personality between her and Stan.

"Okay thanks! Be right back at seven!" yelled Mabel as she ran out the door with a cellphone in hand.

Carla smiled before she heard a yell from the parking and saw Mabel telling Stan about the sleepover. She looked through the window as Stan saw her and waved at her causing her to blush. She shook her head. Nope. You are not going back down that path Hotpants. She took a breath as she thought about the sleepover.

* * *

It was around seven when Mabel came in with three girls around her age and red headed twin. "Heya Carla!"

"Is this it Mabel?" asked Carla thinking the way Mabel was talking their would more.

"No, the rest are coming soon," answered Mabel as they placed all their stuff by the wall.

"Alright. So who's your friends?" asked Carla as she sat down on the bed.

"This Grenda."

"Nice to meet you!" greeted Grenda as her deep voice caught Carla's attention but she decided not to mention it.

"To you as well Grenda."

"This is Candy."

"Hello! This is going to be my first _adult_ sleepover. Hehe," giggled Candy which caused Carla to chuckle this girl needs still need a few more years before she could have that kind of sleepover.

"Maybe Candy."

"This is Pacifica."

"So are you like Mr Pines' girlfriend?" asked Pacifica with a raised eyebrow.

Carla blushed before she answered hastily, "No! Not at all!"

"Sure," replied Pacifica with a hidden sly smile.

"And this is Wendy!"

Wendy was about to greet her before she asked, "Wait, aren't you the woman that was Mr Pines a couple days ago?"

"Aha! So you _are_ Mr Pines' girlfriend!" said Pacifica pleased that she may have been right.

"No! We are only friends!" cried Carla as she hoped something to would come.

 _Knock. Knock._ Carla thanked her luck as she opened the door thinking she was going to see more girls Mabel's age though she saw four women around her age. She greeted confused, "Hi?"

"Mabel told us to come to a sleepover...haha," chuckled a woman with a lazy eye.

"Mabel!" called out Carla before each woman came in.

"What? You said I could invite anyone," argued Mabel with a raised eyebrow as she held out her pinky and wiggled it.

Carla sighed as she said, "Could you at least introduce them to me?"

"Well this is Lazy Susan."

"Nice to see ya," greeted the woman as she laughed a bit.

"You know Mrs Lucas."

"Don't worry I asked someone to cover me for tonight," reassured Dorothy as she looked saw Carla's glance towards the entrance.

"This is Abuelita."

"Hola."

"And this is the Greasy's shopkeeper?" asked Mabel not really sure what her name was.

"My name is Ruby," introduced the shopkeeper.

"Nice to meet you all," thanked Carla.

"Sleepover time!" cheered the young girls causing all the older women to chuckle.

* * *

Through the night they minus all the more modern sleepover games and decided to watch movies, do makeovers, and told stories.

"So that's how Dipper and I beat a ghost," finished Pacifica as everyone, especially Carla but except Mabel, looked shocked at the story.

"Interesting…" commented Carla as she looked at the time.

"So Carla how'd you meet Stan?" asked Susan as she drank some juice.

Carla knew that question was going to pop up so she answered, "He punched a guy for me at a theater."

"That's it?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. Unlike most of you ladies I never got married. For pete's sake I never even had se- I mean do the deed," confessed Carla before she corrected what she was going to say in front of the younger girls before she let out a chuckle. "Heh, it's kinda of funny. I'm acting like Sandy."

The older women laughed while Mabel got out her _Grease_ CD and skipped to a certain song. Carla recognized the tone before she said, "No."

Everyone caught on what she was saying as they chanted, "Sing! Sing!"

The chanting continued as Carla said, "Fine."

Carla took a deep breath as the all the women sat on the bed to watch the performance.

" _Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee. Lousy with virginity. Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed. I can't; I'm Sandra Dee_ ," sang Carla though as she sang with a smile she realized that fact was actually true.

The women giggled as she mockingly adjusted her hair to and showed off no wedding ring.

" _Hey I'm Doris Day. I was not brought up that way. Won't come across, even Rock Hudson lost. His heart to Doris Day_ ," sang Carla as she flashbacked to high school while in sleepover as they talked about 70's heartthrobs.

Some of the girls cleared their voices knowing some of them would need to sing for the next part.

" _I don't drink_ ," sang Carla as she realized she never did drink on purpose.

" _No_!"

" _Or swear_ ," sang Carla as she realized she really hasn't lately. No, she couldn't actually becoming Sandra Dee….right?

" _No_!"

" _I don't rat my hair_ ," sang Carla which caused her to pause the song as the younger girls didn't seem to know the meaning. "It means to backcomb your hair."

She continued the song as the young girls all sang, " _Eew_!"

" _I get ill from one cigarette_ ," sang Carla as she pretended to cough. Interestingly enough she never did smoke, though Thistle did and it was whole reason she didn't want to.

Carla then laid next to couple bags til one of Mabel's stuff animals' "paws" landed her as she sang, " _Keep your filthy paws off my silky drawers. Would you pull that crud with Annette?_ "

The older girls looked a little confused till they realized she changed the word for the sake of the younger girls. They had a thoughtful look as they thought about a certain lyric.

" _As for you Troy Donahue, I know what you wanna do. You got your crust. I'm no object of lust. I'm just plain Sandra Dee_ ," sang Carla as she thought back to times she actually was close to the deed but decided against it. Though she shrugged it off.

" _Elvis, Elvis, let me be! Keep that pelvis far from me! Just keep your cool. Now you're starting to drool_ ," sang Carla before she realized how she once was one of the most popular girl in high school causing most of the boys to drool. Now look at where she is now.

" _Hey Fongool, I'm Sandra Dee!"_ finished the song as Carla just sat down thinking about how much she changed.

"Something wrong Carla?" asked Mabel noticing Carla's mood changed.

"Nothing just a little thinking," half-lied Carla as she watched everyone having a merry time. She never realized how much she changed….and she's not sure if she likes it or not.

* * *

The next morning everyone went to their home as Mabel left last as she said, "Bye Carla. It was nice hanging out with you."

"You too," agreed Carla as she ruffled Mabel's head before she saw the Stanmobile drive up. "There's your ride."

"Bye Carla!" waved Mabel as she jumped in the car. Carla sighed as tomorrow was the competition she prayed that they could defeat Thistle.

* * *

 **A.N: Kinda a filler but I needed to put even the songs here even if they don't match the plot. Anyway next time Stan flashbacks to the night when Carla dumped in Chapter 6: High School Drop Out**


	6. High School Dropout

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates, but I'm out of school. Woo! Anyway Chapter 5:** **High School Dropout**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

Stan sat in the kitchen while Mabel talked with Dipper about her sleepover with Carla and the others. He sipped his soda as he was tired from the day after he took Mabel out he took her to have fun with him while Ford and Dipper worked on the finishing touches of the machine. The day went on like usual before he fell asleep on his couch and dreamed of a night he would never forget… for a number of reasons.

* * *

In the decade of the 1970s Stanley Pines sat in the Juke Joint alone for the first time in a very long time. He went through five, and on his six, rum filled milkshake as he watched couples go in and out. He sighed as he downed another alcohol filled milkshake.

The waiter came by his table as he did a double take and asked, "Stanley? What are you doing here?"

"Carla dumped me," answered Stanley still upset at the whole thing. "She never even had the guts to say it to my face."

The waiter looked at the clock before he smelled the empty milkshakes as he cringed and asked, "Jesus Stanley! How much alcohol did you put in your drinks?"

Stanley shrugged as he banged his head against the table which made the waiter sigh. He hated seeing customers like this as he added, "Well it's almost quittin' time so just sit tight for a ride or something."

The clock hit ten sharp as the waiter saw Stanley still fiddling with the empty cups as he asked, "Where's your brother or folks?"

"I got kicked out."

The waiter's face was filled with shock as he asked, "What about school? Aren't you still in school?"

"Was. I dropped out," muttered Stanley still upset about everything that happened to him the last couple months.

The waiter then asked as he turned on the radio and asked, "Want to hear some advice an angel once sang?"

Stanley looked at him as he said, "I'm not drunk enough to hear you singin'."

"Well, just sit tight as I tell you some advice," said the waiter as he took off his apron to only show a pure white suit.

Suddenly the music to _Beauty School Dropout_ began to play as he sang, " _Your story sad to tell. A teenage ne'er do well. Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block!"_

Stanley chuckled at this ridiculousness this man did in front of him. So his story was upsetting no need to shout...or sing it to the world. Also he wasn't mixed up!

" _Your future's so unclear now. What's left of your career now? Can't even get a trade in on your smock!"_ sang the waiter as in confused Stanley as he didn't even own a smock.

Suddenly other waitresses came out from the back and began to join as Stanley asked, "Were you guys plannin' this or something?!"

" _High school dropout. No graduation day for you. High school dropout. Missed your midterms and flunked sales!"_ sang the waiter which tugged on Stanley's heart as he just saw how he failed in sales for his Stanco products.

" _Well at least you could have taken time, to wash and clean your clothes up. After spending all that dough to have the dentist fix your teeth up!"_ sang the waiter as Stanley touched his cheek unintentionally remembering when he needed to wear braces when he first dated Carla.

" _Kid get moving. Why keep your feeble hopes alive? What are you proving? You've got the dream but not the drive,"_ sang the waiter as Stanley frowned at the truth of it as he didn't get into business because he wanted to but because he had to.

" _If you go for your diploma, you could join a steno pool. Turn in your products and go back to high school!"_ sang the waiter as he grabbed one of the products by Stanley and promptly tossed it in the trash with clang.

" _High school dropout. Hanging around the corner store. High school dropout. It's about time you knew the score,"_ sang the waiter as he grabbed Stanley by the shoulders and showed him the malt shop as if was a terrible place.

" _Well they couldn't teach you anything. You think you're such a smartass. But no customer would go to you unless they were homeless!"_ sang the waiter which insulted him, he's products were crap but certainly not that bad.

" _Kid don't sweat it. You're not cut out to hold a job. Better forget it. Who wants their products done by a slob?"_ sang the waiter which caused Stanley to think of course he couldn't hold a job he needed to work with idiots to actually get paid for his crappy skills.

" _Now your zits are popped, your hair combed, but still the world is cruel. Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school!"_ sang the waiter as he poked Stanley uncomfortably as the waiter pointed to the high school.

" _Kid don't blow it. Don't put my good advice to shame. Kid you know it. Even Dear Abby'd say the same!"_ sang the waiter which made Stanley scoff his advice wasn't exactly all that good.

" _Now I've called the shot, get off the pot, I really gotta fly! Gotta be going to that, malt shop, in the sky!"_ sang the waiter as him and his "angel" waitresses backed up into the kitchen.

" _High school dropout. Go back to high school. High school dropout. Go back to high school. High school dropout. Go back to high school,"_ finished the waiter as him and waitresses left Stanley's view.

Stanley smelled his empty milkshakes as he commented, "Yep. Definitely wasn't drunk enough for that."

* * *

Stan woke up with a start as he looked at his drink in hand as he commented as he pinched his face, "Even in a dream. That wasn't enough rum."

He looked at the clock as it read midnight as he whispered, "Today's is the day."

* * *

 **A.N: Hope that entertained for a bit. In the next chapter the singing battle of the Pines and Carla vs Thistle begins in Chapter 7: Summer Nights**


	7. Summer Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: Welcome back! Anyway Chapter 7: Summer Nights**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

The Pines Family waited by the entrance dressed up in costumes as they waited for Carla. When her motorcycle was in sights Carla quickly parked in after she kicked the engine as she apologized, "Sorry, my engine has been acting weird lately."

"No problem Carla. Come on we're going to be late!" cried Mabel as they all rushed to the backstage as they saw the crowd glare at them.

Dipper intimidated by the stares asked to his sister, "Are you sure this going to work? The machine will only work close range and he'll only come up if the crowd likes us?"

"Just believe in the power of love," insisted Mabel as she smiled as they ducked down to their side of the backstage.

"That's what I'm worried about," muttered Dipper as he noticed Stan and Carla never got any closer, if they were this plan may have a chance to work a bit.

* * *

Thistle watched his guitar as he smiled as he could practically smell the fear the Pines Family gave off. He walked on stage as he greeted, "Hello, my darlings. As you know we're having a bit of competition so please cheer louder for who like better."

* * *

As he setted up his chair and mic as Ford warned, "Earplugs in. We don't want to under the spell."

Everyone placed them in as he began to sing the same song he sang in the Juke Joint all those years ago. Carla watched as Stan asked, "You nervous?"

"Terrified. What if we fail?" asked Carla as she watched the people cheer at his performance.

"Hey, if they don't like your singin' it's their loss," semi-complemented Stan as he scratched his head.

Carla smiled for a moment as she turned and thanked, "Thank you, for doing this for me. I know how much you didn't want to sing."

"Eh, wanted to give that hippie so much beatings might as well do the ultimate one and destroy the guy, y'know," joked Stan as he walked away to check on Ford and Dipper. "Hey! Is that thing ready yet?!"

Carla smiled as she turned to see Mabel with the widest smile ever as she asked, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"You really do love Stan! Yes!" cheered Mabel as she twirled around happy in her poodle skirt as Carla didn't have the heart to discourage her… or perhaps lie to her.

* * *

Eventually Thistle's performance finished with a loud applause as they all walked up to the stage. When they looked at the crowd they went deathly quiet. Mabel walked over to the mic as she said, "Attention Woodstick Festival Goers! Please welcome our rendition of _Summer Nights_. With my Grunkle Stan as Danny and Carla McCorkle as Sandy while my twin, Dipper, and Grunkle Ford are the T-Birds and I'm the Pink Ladies. Enjoy!"

Mabel walked to her side next to Carla as she cued the sound guy to play the music. The upbeat tone played as Stan waited for his part to play then when it did he sang, " _Summer lovin' had me a blast."_

Carla caught off guard by the decent sounding voice, she thought it would slightly worse the way he talked as she sang, " _Summer lovin' happened so fast."_

Stan looked at Carla at her melodic voice as he continued, " _I met a girl crazy for me."_

Carla looked him slyly as she sang back, " _Met a boy cute as can be."_

" _Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights,"_ they sang in perfect unison as the crowd's silent turned to slight cheers.

" _Tell me more, tell me more,"_ sang Ford and Dipper just a little awkward not used to a crowd hearing them sing.

" _Did you get very far?"_ sang Ford with a blush as he knew the double meaning of the verse.

" _Tell me more, tell me more,"_ sang Mabel happily with a smile as she enjoyed this very much. " _Like does he have a car?"_

Crowd cheered harder as Thistle looked at them with red eyes as he gritted through his teeth, that almost looked sharper than usual, "No, they couldn't be actually liking this garbage."

" _She swam by me she got a cramp,"_ sang Stan with a bit more confidence as he actually moved to the beat.

Carla giggled at the sight as she sang, " _He swam by me got my suit damp."_

" _I saved her life she nearly drown,"_ sang Stan as he looked at Carla with youthful look in his eyes.

" _He showed off splashing around,"_ sang Carla with a sway of her hips as she looked at him with loving eyes.

" _Summer sun something's begun but oh oh the summer nights,"_ sang Stan and Carla as they kept to their sides but still looked like they were dancing with each other.

" _Tell me more, tell me more,"_ sang Mabel excited at her next part. " _Was it love at first sight?"_

" _Tell me more, tell me more,"_ sang Dipper and Ford with a little more confidence as the crowd seemed to enjoy them.

" _Did she put up a fight?"_ asked Dipper as he kinda related to this metaphorically.

The crowd went crazy as some even sang along to song. Thistle stared at this with anger as feathers began to form around his hands and eyes as they were filled with envy as he whispered in a dark tone, "No, no they couldn't possibly be winning."

" _Took her bowling in the arcade,"_ sang Stan as him, Ford, and Dipper pretended to roll a bowling ball.

" _We went strolling drank lemonade,"_ sang Carla as she and Mabel "strolled" around their side with happy smiles.

" _We made out under the dock,"_ sang Stan as he winked Carla as that bit was true for them.

Carla blushed heavily as she sang, " _We stayed out till ten o'clock."_

" _Summer fling don't mean a thing but oh oh the summer nights,"_ sang Stan and Carla as they stared at each other with pure love in their eyes.

" _Tell me more, tell me more,"_ sang Ford and Dipper with much more enthusiasm.

" _But you don't gotta brag,"_ sang Dipper as he shrugged at his failed attempts of love.

" _Tell me more, tell me more,"_ sang Mabel with a happy smile as she prepared to sing the next line.

Though before she could Wendy from crowd sang jokingly, " _Cause he sounds like a drag!"_

That was the last straw. Thistle marched on the stage as he yelled in a demonic voice, "No! This is my audience!"

That was the cue Dipper and Ford waited for as they plugged in the machine and faced the satellite dish towards Thistle as he began to prepare to sing.

Carla, for the first, wasn't intimidated at his appearance as she sang and held Stan's hand for emphasis, " _He got friendly holding my hand!"_

Stan blushed for a split second as he sang to Thistle mockingly, " _She got friendly down in the sand!"_

Thistle sang back it went back him as he covered his ears as his skin darker.

"It's working," muttered Carla as she smiled determined. " _He was sweet just turned sixteen!"_

" _Well she was good you know what I mean,"_ sang Stan as he fist pumped the air at the sight of the siren losing.

Thistle sang once more but it sounded more distorted as the crowd cringed at the sound of it.

" _Summer heat boy and girl meet but oh oh the summer nights!"_ sang Stan and Carla in perfect unison.

Thistle sang a final time as the negative harmonic finally got to him as he turned to ashes leaving only his guitar left.

" _Tell me more, tell me more!"_ sang Mabel triumphantly at the victory over the siren. " _How much dough did he spend?"_

" _Tell me more, tell me more!"_ sang Dipper and Ford as they high sixed at the sight of the machine that beat Thistle.

" _Could she get me a friend?"_ sang Dipper before Stan lightly hit him as even in a performance that line was still awkward.

The crowd went quiet as did the Pines Family and Carla from what just happened as Carla sang sweetly as she let go of Stan's hand, " _It turned colder that's where it ends."_

" _So I told her we'd still be friends,"_ quietly sang Stan as the verse stung in his heart.

Carla turned to him as she sang, " _Then we made our true love vow."_

However Stan didn't look back as he knew if he looked he would get emotional as he sang, " _Wonder what she's doing now."_

The crowd went the quiet at the sad moment between the two as they finished, " _Summer dreams ripped at the seams but oh those summer nights."_

" _Tell me more, tell me more!"_ added Dipper, Mabel, and Ford as the song finished and crowd cheered at their very loudest.

* * *

After they left the stage they were bombarded with people as they told them how good they sounded but before Carla could return to the Pines she got pulled by Dorothy who looked upset as Carla asked, "What's wrong Dorothy?"

"I am so sorry honey, but the owner heard about your reputation and kicked you out," answered Dorothy sadly.

"What?! But I thought that would be fixed considering what happened just now," cried out Carla shocked at the news.

"That's only the Woodstick people. Your reputation still stands in majority of the town. I'm sorry Carla. You can least pick up your stuff later," apologized Dorothy as she walked away.

Carla stood in shock as Stan saw the frown on the other lady as he asked, "What was that about?"

"I just got kicked out from the place I was staying at," replied Carla in shock.

Stan, as he knew from experience, knew that being kicked out is the worse as he held onto her shoulder as he offered, "There's still room in the Shack for you."

Carla shocked at the offer as she smiled with tears of joy trying to fall from her eyes as she thanked, "Thank you Stanley."

* * *

 **A.N: Well, Thistle is gone for good now all is left is Stan and Carla to get together but first in the next chapter we'll flashback back to night Carla left Thistle and found of Stan's "death" in Chapter 8: Stanley (Sandy)**


	8. Stanley

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: Welcome back! Anyway Chapter 8: Stanley**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

Stan led Carla to the Shack with his car as she followed on her motorcycle and when they pulled in Carla thanked, "Thanks again Stan for doing this."

"Eh, no problem Hotpants," said Stan as he grabbed her suitcase as he went back into his car. "See you in a bit."

"Where are you going?" asked Carla curiously as she didn't believe he had any other business.

"Just going to get something. The kids will tell you where you're going to sleep!" answered Stan as he drove away.

Carla looked confused before she began to pull her suitcase as Mabel popped at the door as she asked excitedly, "Did ya tell him?!"

"Tell who what?" asked Carla confused as she turned to Dipper who grabbed her suitcase from her.

"Uh Stan of course! Did you tell him you love him?" asked Mabel as if this was the most obvious thing ever. "I swear you're as bad as Dipper was with Wendy."

"Not true!" argued Dipper as him and Mabel led Carla to a room.

Carla followed them but when they opened the door she looked shocked as she asked, "Who's room is this?"

"Grunkle Stan," answered the twins in unison as Mabel beamed happily while Dipper pulled the suitcase by the night stand.

"Grunkle Stan said he'll sleep in the living room while you sleep here," explained Mabel as she grabbed Dipper. "Dinner's at seven! See ya then!"

"See you, hon," replied Carla as she looked at the room. It seemed like Stan's bedroom was cleaned up from the last time she saw it. "That man is too much."

She laid on the bed as she closed her eyes from exhaustion as she mumbled before she dozed, "I'm glad he's back though."

* * *

In the night in the year of 1980 Carla trudged through with tear stains as she held a newspaper in her hand tightly. She couldn't believe Stan's dead. She won't ever have the chance to apologize to him for what Thistle did. She stopped by a Drive-In Movie as she saw couples everywhere making out, kissing, or simply hugging. She looked up as she leaned on her suitcase and saw they were watching _Grease_. She sighed as they were at the part where Sandy abandoned Danny at the Drive-In Movie.

She looked around as she pulled her eyes away from the screen as the tune of _Sandy_ came on as she sang, " _Alone at the drive in. I am a fool. What did they say? Monday at school?"_

Carla walked as she pulled her suitcase as she walked through the cars looking for a place to sit as she continued to sing sadly, " _Stanley, can't you see. I'm in misery? We made a start, now we're apart. There's nothing left for me."_

Carla looked at the newspaper sadly as it didn't even show a picture of Stan, his face might've been able to cheer her up a bit as she contueid, " _Love has flown all alone. I sit and wonder why, oh? Why I left you, oh Stanley."_

She held the article tightly to her chest as she sang with tears forming in her eyes, " _Oh Stanley, baby, someday. When all this is done. Somehow, someway. Our two worlds will be one."_

Carla looked up as she saw chain swings, just like the ones Stan showed her from his childhood by the beach as she walked to them with a slight smile and sang, " _In Heaven forever. And ever we will be. Oh please, say you'll stay. Oh Stanley."_

Carla sat on the swing as she whispered while caressing the newspaper, "Stanley my darlin', I hurt you real bad. You know it's true, but baby you gotta believe me when I say. I'm helpless without you."

Carla clutched the newspaper as she looked towards the night sky, Stan used to love hanging out in the Stan then the day as she sang, " _Love has flown all alone. I sit I wonder why. Why you left me, oh Stanley? Stanley, Stanley, why, oh Stanley?"_

Carla looked at the couples as she tucked the article in her pants as she saw Thistle's van pass by. She looked and saw a motorcycle by the a couple drunk bikers as she ran over and asked, "How much you willin' to sell that bike?"

"Uh I don't know twenty, it won't last too long," answered the biker drunkenly as Carla dug out twenty bucks and grabbed the helmet then jumped on the bike.

"Thanks!" yelled Carla as she followed Thistle's fan. She was not going to let Thistle get another girl. She just needed the transportation. "I'll make it up Stan. I promise."

* * *

Carla woke up when she heard a large crash as she turned shocked as Mabel came in and apologized, "Sorry for waking you Carla, but dinner is ready."

"No, you're fine sweetie. Something else woke me up. What was that crashing noise?" asked Carla as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh Grunkle Stan, came home with a bunch of tools," answered Mabel as Carla followed her out the door as she saw Stan talking with Ford, Dipper, and a large chubby man with a green question mark shirt and cap. "Don't know what they're planning to do."

Carla looked at the tools and noticed a lot of them are for motorcycles as she whispered sweetly, "That knucklehead."

"What'cha say Carla?"

Carla jumped as she momentarily forgot that Mabel was still next to her as she reassured, "Nothin' sweetie. Let's eat."

Carla went in her pocket as she saw the article that read Stan was dead as she crumpled it as she whispered, "Nope. Never trusted the papers much anyway."

She threw it in the trash can as Mabel asked from the kitchen, "What's taking you Carla?"

"Slow down, honey, I ain't young as I used to be," called back Carla as she walked in the kitchen as she looked out the window as Stan seemed to be thanking Ford, Dipper, and the chubby man for whatever he asked them to do.

* * *

 **A.N: I admit I was super glad to do this chapter** _ **Sandy**_ **is one of my favorite songs in** _ **Grease**_ **so writing this chapter was fun in the next chapter we'll see what Stan planned with Ford, Dipper, and Soos in Chapter 9: Greased Lighting**


End file.
